


You Can Break My Soul

by AlwaysDreamingAboutFlying



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is also dramatic, Angst, F/M, Final Battle, Hawkmoth is manipulative (what else is new?), Hawkmoth is way too close to victory and Adrien isn't having it, Hero's Last Stand, How Do I Tag, Implied Violence, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug is down, Ladybug is there but she's "asleep", angst stands for Adrien Never Gives Supervillains Triumph, not dead just unconscious, not really but he's trying, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysDreamingAboutFlying/pseuds/AlwaysDreamingAboutFlying
Summary: He clenched his jaw. "Never. You won't get anywhere near her!" With a guttural scream, Chat Noir charged forward, a burning need to protect his lady the only thing keeping him going.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	You Can Break My Soul

You can break my soul, take my life away, beat me, hurt me, kill me, but for the love of God, don't touch her.

Just words he'd seen maybe once. Adrien didn't know where they came from, (maybe it was a song? A movie? A TV show? Who knows) but the message had resonated with him now more than ever before. It didn't matter what happened to him, he was expendable, but Ladybug wasn't. She was their only hope when it came to making things right. Viperion could turn back the clock and start again, so long as he wasn't incapacitated first, and Bunnyx could go back in time and warn if need be, but if they ever wanted to bring anyone back, it all came down to the Ladybug. Ladybug, who lay limp and unconscious on the floor while the others were scattered around her. 

Hawkmoth stepped closer to her. Victory was only a few inches away. All that was left was getting the ring, and finally, finally, it would all be over. However, someone else had other plans. 

"Stop," Chat Noir croaked, using his stick for support as he stood to block Hawkmoth's path. "You can't - " he wheezed, a hand going to his chest, " - you can't do this. I won't - let you."

Hawkmoth rose a brow at the action, but Chat Noir stood firm, glaring at him all the while.

'You can break my soul…'

"And why would you do that?"

Chat Noir breathed in through his nose. "Because," he said through gritted teeth, ignoring the increasing pain in his chest, "it's right." Taking another deep breath, he pulled his weight off the stick, and brought it up in a defensive stance.

'Take my life away…'

Hawkmoth had the audacity to laugh at him, and Chat gripped the stick even tighter, a single knuckle cracking at the force. "Oh, you're all the same," the former chuckled, smiling almost delightfully, as if he'd heard a funny joke. It made Chat Noir sick to his stomach. "But why are you really doing this? Because you were given some special ring, and an old man told you were special too?"

"I am special," Chat hissed, glaring hard. The hairs at the back of his neck were standing on edge, adrenaline pulsing through his veins as he gathered what strength he had left.

'Beat me…'

"No you're not."

'Hurt me…'

"You're just a boy looking for the slightest bit of approval and attention. You're a teenager, who can't use his powers more than once without transforming back. You were doomed to fail from the moment you accepted that ring. All this pain and suffering can go away, and all you have to do - "

'Kill me…'

" - is let me take those earrings."

'But for the love of God - '

He clenched his jaw. "Never. You won't get anywhere near her!" With a guttural scream, Chat Noir charged forward, a burning need to protect his lady the only thing keeping him going. 

' - don't touch her.'

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... So I don't know where this quote is actually from, but if you happen to know, please tell me down in the comments. I've seen on I don't know how many edits, and every time I just want to write a scenario for it. It's a short one shot, yes, but I basically just typed this on my phone in class, so it's actually pretty decent. Also, Adrien, you might have a collapsed lung there. Slow down before you hurt yourself.


End file.
